1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission circuit and a method for transmitting a bit sequence to be transmitted.
2. Description of the Background Art
A binary phase transformation (BPSK: binary phase shift keying) for the 868/915 MHz band with a data rate of 20 kb/s in the 868 MHz band and 40 kb/s in the 915 MHz Band is known from the industry standard IEEE 802.15.4. Spreading using two spreading codes (binary) and pulse shaping occurs in a transmission method. Bits in a bit sequence here have precisely one position, so that several bits are not transmitted in parallel.